The present invention relates to a decorative package and one particularly for planar objects such as cards.
Cards, such as greeting cards or the like, are typically packaged in small, fiberboard cartons with, in many instances, clear plastic covers. Although such packaging provides adequate protection for the cards for shipment and display, the packaging is somewhat expensive and not particularly attractive.
With special cards, such as art lithographs, it is desired to provide an attractive, artistic packaging and yet maintain the expense at a reasonable level. Also, with such artisan cards, it is desired to provide a unique and decorative package which stands out from customary packaging cartons.